


Dawn of Lord Batman

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fondling, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Fingers, Omega Bruce Wayne, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: It wasn't a dream, but it was still a nightmare.Bruce gets captured by Superman while in the desert.Bats didn't meet anyone in said desert, there wasn't anything but a signal that he followed. The next thing he knows after hopping down in an abandon bunker, is that he's knocked unconscious by something that wasn't behind him a second ago...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 39
Kudos: 125





	1. The Taken

My eyes squinted open at the dimmed light of the bulb on the dusty stone ceiling. My arms are hollow silicones as the feeling of chains wrapped securely to the roof, the coat I wear giving me warmth in this chilly place; most likely a cellular or cavern.

I give a small yank on the cold metal, "I wouldn't try that," I struggle to look behind myself. In the darkness are two crimson beams staring back at me, "Mr. Wayne."

Frozen, I watch him float from the shadows to hover beside me, "Nice suit, Mr. Kent."

His cold demeanor changes slowly to an eerie smile despite my venomous reply, "Already figured out my identity_ and here I thought I would be disappointed." The smirk falters for a moment. Swiftly, he removes my cowl and his grin returns, "That's better." Tossing my small comfort to the far end of this unseeable room. He takes my chin and tilts my head from side to side, staring at me with severe focus, "I'm not a fan of the greys… I'll have to throw you into the Lazarus Pits."

"The what?"

He lets go of my chin and looks slightly shocked at me, "You mean you haven't_ heh, this Earth. Let's just say you're in for many surprises. But, for now-" 

Suddenly, the armor from my private area is ripped from my body. My limbs panic before my brain could even process what he'd done, and the movements of his hands didn't help. One of them grabbing the back of my neck to keep it still while the other slowly rode down my side, making its way to exposed regions and, it's hard to tell, but there's something dimly glowing on his two fingers, "Kal!"

"Shhhhh, shh. It'll be okay, Bruce. It'll be over soon. I just need to _fix_ a little something." Those iron fingers slide into me, I try to squirm away but I'm held in place. The way he digs around inside me has me shacking in my bones; I have no idea why he rubs my neck in response, either way, I grind my mollies for whatevers to happen. Then, I feel something set off inside me. It's overwhelming. Sights, sounds, and instincts consume me in a way I've never felt before. A pinching pain starts in my stomach only to grow into a roaring agony. I shiver but don't make a sound, "That's it, Bruce, you're doing so well." My breathing becomes erratic and my heart thunders out of my chest, I do my best to control my body heat from the fever trying to run rampant. "Doing so good."

"Wha-" I hiss through clenched teeth, "What_ did_ you_ do?"

"Nothing you can't survive, baby. Just a few more seconds." He kisses my temple and caresses my hair as those digits move inside me.

I level my air supply to moderate normalcy, then… it hits me. A strong, possessive and caring scent infiltrates my nostrils, a need to- breed takes control of me. I- I whine. _Whine_.

The hand pulls out as he stares at me, almost worried, "That scent… they said it was possible… it's going to be your first, I'll need to get you home, immediately!"

" _Now._ " I can't believe what came out of my mouth. But_ I can't help_ I can_ can't_ want. _Need._ "Ple- ple-"

"I've never heard you beg, Bruce." Fingers go into me once more, but this time I feel fluids on those digits. No, they're from me. The fingers climb up and- oh, God. Jesus Christ! "Frankly, the idea alone makes me want to vomit." Lips meet the nap of my neck and I groan. The skilled hands assault that **spot** over and over again. Leaving just enough time in between for me to bite my lips at first, but soon scream to the heavens. The Alpha's- alpha? Where did that come fr- wher- Good. Al- Alpha's hand leaves neck. Supports legs. So good. So good. I throw head back. Moan. Shout. So good. Alpha on my neck. No bite? Not good? No worth? "I missed you." Alpha missed. Alpha likes. Why no bite? But good. So good. So good!

"Alpha!" I holler. The orgasm washes over my entire body, making me slack in the waiting arms of the alien.

Alpha growls with lust, "My Omega." Omega? What is he talking about? What- did we just- did I-? Fingers slide back out of me and I mewl at the loss… I _mewled_? "That should hold you for now. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time, later." The alien whispered in my ear. "You're perfect in almost every way." Before I can reply, he lasers the chains into puddles to lower me gently on the dust floor, takes off his white cape and bundles me up in it. My mind's too foggy to function, only mumbles are all I can voice, "It's alright, I got you." Kent lifts me up in his arms and begins carrying me out of the bunker when something drops through the ceiling, making the desert light leak in to reveal- Superman?

"What…" the other alien that has the same face looked between us, wondering the same thing I am most likely, "Who are you and what are you doing with Bruce Wayne?"

The red, white, and black copy chuckled, "No one you have to concern yourself with. As for Bruce here, I'm getting rid of your Bat infestation." Slightly moving me in his hands to euthanize his words.

"Bat?" The one holding me pulls the cape low on my chest, the other's eyes widen as he spots the bat symbol presenting itself for all to see. "He's Batman?"

"The menace of Gotham." The strange Superman strides to the hole just made, tightening his grip on me, "I'll simply take him and all your problems will be solved." Taking to the air and starts hovering above.

I'm not sure who to go with, either one could mean my end, but where did this one even come from? Where does he plan to take me?… Better the devil you know. I try calling to the other one, but- God, how am I so weak? What's he done to me! "Su… Super… hel…" my eyes water from the strain, of the struggle or the situation I know not.

The one in blue and red seems to be against the idea as well, he grabs Alph- the other man's arm, "I think it would be better if he stands trial here." A strong grip on the white and black sleeve while his gaze switched between a stern glare to his other self and a concerned one to me.

The odd Superman didn't even blink, simply tutted, "Don't you know? He knows you're Clark Kent. If you take him to trial, you'll have to turn yourself in." No, please. I watch in terror as the blue Superman hesitantly retracts his hand. A knowing smirk twisted the imposter's mouth, "Good choice." A blinding green light flashes before us and he carries me through. I stretch out my hand in false hope to the other Superman but it's too late. We're consumed by the light and my thoughts become one note. One singular motive consumes me…

_Breed._


	2. I Feel Him, I See Him

"Bruce. Bruce." I just barely open my heavy lids to see the black and white Superman out of focus and his words are told through a plastic bubble, "Bruce, I know it's hard, but you need to drink this. It's protein." A tiny circle is pressed to my lips. I do my best to open my mouth and lift my teeth. I let the straw in, sealing it shut and started sucking the contents into me, "That's it." I feel a hand run through my hair, it's surprisingly comfortable, "Keep drinking. You need to stay healthy." The haze fogs my mind again, _'Clark.'_

~~~~~~

 _Years later_  
"Bruce!" Kal jumps from his bed, sending reading materials to the floor, Bruce Wayne and Batman articles, parallel universe theories, and theoretical time machines schematics. He breathes deeply, looking around himself to find no one there. He's both relieved and saddened by this fact. Rubbing his tired eyes, he gets up with knots in his back. A knock sounds at his door and he begrudgingly gets up to answer. He schools his face to be neutral and slightly happy as he opens it up to the Amazonian Princess, "Diana!" He 'cheerfully' greets.

"Hello Kal." She smiles, then frowns at his demeanor, "You're not dressed? The meeting's today."

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I completely forgot!" He speeds himself into his Clark Kent clothes, hiding his Superman uniform underneath. "Ready!" And shuts the door behind himself before the woman has time to peek inside.

They travel to the warehouse in disguise then, once they get there, put on their superhero uniforms and meet the rest of the contestants, "Yo! I'm Flash!" A red speedster suddenly appears before Superman, already shaking his hands.

After the others introduced themselves respectively, Superman sighs and beams, "So, we did well with Steppenwolf!"

"Yeah! We should do more hero-team stuff together!" Flash nearly jumped up and down with excitement.

"I don't know, I've got a whole underwater kingdom to look after, now."

"You said you'd hear us out, Arthur!" Diana growled.

"I did, and now I'm going." The King of the Seas turns around.

Victor shrugs, "Come on. We can be a team of superheroes that saves the entire world, including the oceans."

"If something big happens again, they could destroy Atlantis this time and we wouldn't be able to get there until hundreds are already dead because we weren't in touch." Kal chims up.

This gets the fishman to stop and ponder, "I see some truth in that."

"Then let's get started!"

They began their first ever team meeting, Kal tried to put in his two cents every once in a while but was having troubles focusing. All he could imagine was a pointy eared cowled man standing around. He can't figure out how he would react, though. Can't pretend to have his imaginary Batman interact with everyone and respond to certain statements and questions, just standing there, blank. The ghost he conjured up stares at him with judging eyes as the skin slowly melted off his bones. Superman wrenched his eyes away to try an pay attention to the others. Getting small glimpses of Bruce's bloodied skeleton watching Clark with scorning hatred. "Excuse me, guys, I just- I need some air." And rushes out the warehouse.

Bursting through the door and heaving his lungs out, he stares up at the star filled sky. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He had to save face, his fists clenched and he glared at the cloudless void with purpose.


	3. The Past is Catching Up

Kal gave one more good kick to the side of the monster's head, the people cheered all around them and he forced himself to smile and wave. Shaking hands with the strange, shape shifting, green martian thay helped him, then he flies far away, back to his cosy little apartment in Metropolis. Entering at the speed of sound through the window, he sighs roughly before ripping off his Superman uniform and heading straight for the books littering every inch of his home. He stares at one, a clear photo of Bruce Wayne, smiling brightly next to his recently adopted son at the time, Richard Grayson, who was beaming just as big. So happy to have a home again. Clark breathes deeply, rubbing his face, trying to fight off long dried tears. He shakes his head before heading to the kitchen to make himself something. Just as he finds what he fears to be a sandwich from last month, he gets a call. He flips his old phone out and answers after reading the ID, "Hey, Diana, what's up?"

"Kal, something's happening. We're all meeting at Gotham park."

"On my way." He groaned. He's heard of no rest for the wicked, but even they have to sleep at some point, right? He puts his armor on again before taking off. Then halts just outside of his apartment, _Gotham_. He gulps but heads to that place anyways. As he flies over, he starts to understand what she meant. Strange lights keep flashing over the skys of the grim city, five to thirty second intervals and they don't last long enough to get a clear image of the source. Making the usually dark and eerie city even more frightening, like something out of a Lovecraft novel. He lands in front of the gang, nervously looking over his shoulder to see Wayne Enterprises bigger than life just behind them because of course they landed on this building; then again, it still is the man's city... Sort of. "So what do we know?"

"They're not random, but I don't sence anything from them." J'onn comments.

"And just that they're appearing everywhere but only in Gotham." Arthur briefly looks at his still wet metal trident, "They're not electrified are they?"

"I don't think so…" Vic is typing on the hologram from his robot body. "And I think I can pinpoint the concentration of the anomalies."

"Where?"

"Wayne Manor." Victor tells everyone, closing his see-through map. Clark gulps, just his day. 

They all fly off to the secluded masion, strange enough, there wasn't any light shows going off. "Victor?"

"My tech said-"

"Let's ask the locals." Flash rushes to the front door and knocks polity. The rest follow him but Kal hangs back, practically hiding behind them.

An old Englishman answers it, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Halloween is over, freaks." Superman could hear from behind the proper man.

"Hi, we're here because of some disturbances in the area." Victor offers up.

The butler looks left, then right, "I don't see or hear any."

"Well, we were-"

"We need to enter your premises to find the cause." Diana declared.

A young man with jet black hair and faded blue eyes came up from behind the servant, "Nobody's home." Then slams the door in their faces.

"Strange greeting." The Martian blinks.

"That wasn't nice." Allen slouches.

"How rude." Wonder Woman places her hands on her hips.

"I like them." Arthur smirks.

"Maybe we should just leave." El says, already turning away, "Maybe we can find the answers else wher-" Then freezes at spotting furious azure orbitals glaring at him from the gothic, dark window. 'Oh no.' Before he knew it, a bang echoed out, glass shattered, and he was shot in the chest by a twelve gauge with kryptonite pellets.

"Kal!" Is the last thing he heard before he passed out.


	4. Meet the Waynes, Kent

Clark awakens to bright lights blinding his eyes and an aching pain in his chest. "Wake up, Alien." A young voice demanded of him. The one addressed obliges; his eyes adjust enough to see two boys with black hair glaring at him from both sides.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." The one with the small white streak in his locks smirks with a sinister smile.

"Where… where am I?" Kal asks with some struggle.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions here, father-murderer." The angry ten year old seethes.

"Oh no…" the member of the El family closes his eyes with defeat.

"So you don't deny it! You better start praying to whichever god you believe in, space-scum." The taller boy points a colt python right up against his forehead with the barest hint of green coming from inside the barrel.

Clark is on the verge of hyperventilating when someone else speaks up, "That is enough you two!" They look up and back away from the table Kal's lying on. The Kryptonian turns his head to see the butler from before striding up to him with green tipped tweezers. "Now, Master Jason and Master Damian, would you be so kind as to entertain our guests." the man 'polity' suggested, the boys glare at the alien before following the advice. The older man comes up to Superman and adjusts the lamp on the countertop Kal realized he was laying on. "Don't get any wrong ideas, sir, I'm doing this for Master Jason's sake. That boy has enough problems without first degree murder on his plate." The butler gives a scowl to the Man of Steel as he also works on getting the rest of the green glowing shards out of his body.

"So… you all know?" Kal is on the verge of tears as the first sliver is removed with a slight burn.

"All I saw, in the last few seconds of the footage, was the desert, then a blur of images. Including an 'S' in a diamond icon."

"What color was it?"

This confused the butler but he answered, "It was hard to tell, but there was red and possibly-"

"White? And maybe black?"

"Yes, but I figured it was the static or… is there something you wish to tell us, Mr. El?"

"... I… I-"

"You're the one that shot him!" A voice rises from the far room.

The butler sigh, "Perhaps we can discuss this after you send your friends away."

This makes Kal swallow his own spit, "I… never told them."

"Good."

"Good? They don't know-"

"That Master Bruce is Batman_ and it's going to stay that way as long as possible, If you have any morality left." That stung the Kryptonian more than the kryptonite being removed.

"How are you going to explain my home world rocks in your shotgun?"

"Just what we told them, that we've been in touch with LexCorp. and they were nice enough to give us samples." The second to last shard is taken out and placed in a lead box.

"You were expecting me." The inhuman states sadly.

"We didn't know what we were expecting, but I trust you'll be cooperative, sir. If not, well," he pulls out the last piece of kryptonite and hoverd it over the ill Superman's face. "there's plenty of more where this came from." Giving a knowing look to the patient, Kal gulps and nods. "Good." Drops the shard into the box and closes the lid.

"My friends… they can help us."

"Your kind of help was enough already." The butler huffs then states, "Once you tell us everything, I want you gone."

"What! No! I can hel- I can fix this!"

"By telling us what you've done with him?"

"I didn't do- well I sort of- I-"

"Just tell us what you know, then get out. If we believe you, you'll hear from us again. And depending on what we find out, it'll be better than this greeting or end in a worse manner." Alfred promised, then left to tend to the JL members. Leaving Supes to wallow in his guilt.


End file.
